Yu-Gi-Oh Zokusei
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Story takes place 70 years after the Zero Reverse. 50 years ago the Great Quake destroyed Satellite once more and people isolated that town once more, thinking of it as cursed. Meanwhile Darkness becomes a threat again and the other Attributes choose their Duelists so they will fight. This story contains my Yu-Gi-Oh OC incarnations of YGO DM in 5D's timeline. Better summery inside.
1. Intro

_Neo Domino City: The town with the constant growth and the town that never sleeps. It is constantly supported by Satellite, the detached part of the city, the island inside the sea. It has been more than 70 years after the terrible tragedy that occurred in the depths of that part of the city; Zero Reverse. However the city suffered yet another catastrophe on course of its history; The Great Quake. A terrible earthquake which occurred 50 years ago in the open sea of Satellite, causing a great tsunami to destroy what was achieved so hardly those years ago, returning the city to its previous ruined state._

 _Dedalous Bridge, the bridge that connected Satellite and Neo Domino City collapsed in the process and many innocent lives were lost for yet another time. People got scared. Satellite is cursed, they said, and so they never attempted even to fix the damage that occurred to it. No one wanted to go to that place. Even Security who were there to protect the streets from assaults, secretly they feared what would happen to them, shaking in their beds while sleeping. In the end, history likes repeating itself, enjoys seeing people in desperation._

 _People of Satellite once more fell into poverty and exclusion, living once more into a ruined city, dealing with the recycling of products coming from Neo Domino City, practically being the foundation of its growth. It was as if nothing was ever occurred, as if no one had ever fought for the rights of Satellite and its people, as if never anything happened._

 _Only one thing appeared to be connecting the two parts of the city was one word: Duel Monsters. This passion for dueling, practically a game for their enjoyment and their survival, Duel Monsters continued to exist both in glorious Neo Domino City and in the dark alleys of Satellite connecting the hearts of people and creating bonds. This endless battle had even started thousands of years ago, with a small thread connecting the past with the nearest future._

 _This battle between Good and Evil seemed to be over now. It wasn't so long ago when the forces of Darkness were defeated. The Selected by Stars duelists, the brave Signers, servants to the great Crimson Dragon fought wholeheartedly even if their lives were at stake to defeat the dark forces and bring back peace. Ever since people thought they escaped danger once and for all, however history likes to repeat itself._

 _Once more the forces of Darkness seemed to have awoken, threatening the world with destruction. To prevent this from happening, the rest Elements decided to join forces in order to face the growing powers of Darkness before it was too late._

 _For this purpose five Selected Duelists were destined to bear on their shoulders this mission, using their powers for good_

 _ **Water**_

 _ **Fire**_

 _ **Wind**_

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **Light**_

 _Have come to select their Duelist who will become part of this battle once more._

 _Darkness, your Hatred…will be dispelled…_

* * *

 **Since Rioo- chan (DA) expressed her eagerness to see my Yu-Gi-Oh Zokusei fiction getting published here is the Intro.**

 **I was surprised that no one hasn't noticed the term _"Great Quake"_ in Joe's Bio details but anyway the answer is here. It is the great Earthquake that turned Satellite into ruins once more. Now some of you are gonna ask "and why on Earth must Satellite become like this again?"**  
 **I don't know. I guess I really love "post-apocalyptic" scenery and I really liked 5D's 1st season more than the others so I wanted a ruined Satellite for my story. In this spin-off Satellite is back to what it was in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**  
 **(Perhaps it happened what Zone feared...)**

 **Besides that I hope you liked my intro. I have also started learning the codes here on DA to make things with the text. With this I tried to put the text in the middle. Like I mention the series takes place at least 50 years after the ending of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, maybe more.**  
 **The protagonists' design was all made by me (except from Adam Yuusuke. His original design belongs to I only did some last editing to it and I own the name and the bio). The cards are also created by me (again if you exclude _White Ice Dragon_ )**

 **I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it.**

 **"Zokusei" means "Attribute" in Yu-Gi-Oh and this is where the title came from, because the protagonists have decks with an attribute each.**

 **Protagonists , Their Cards (I designed) and the Logo (cover image) can be found to my Deviant Art account**


	2. The Ice King: Adam Yuusuke

The overflow of color and sound was piercing your eyes and ears as the spinning card hologram appeared over the huge open stadium.

" **Everybody Listen!"** the voice coming from the mega-stereo shook the entire stadium that was full with ecstatic spectators of every gender, color and age, **"Here's the time you were all waiting for! The Great Final!"**

The cheering and the applauding was loud enough even to cover the music that was making tremendous noise already and even drowning the voice coming from the microphone. There were beautiful girls dressed in tiny tops in blue and white with matching short skirts holding majorette pom-pom and dancing together in perfect harmony while singing rhythmically.

"Go! Go! Ice King here we go! Go! Go! Ice King! Here we go! Goooo Adam!"

The presenter was a man with colorful clothes and carefully taken care-of moustache. He had practically stepped over the monitor before him as he continued:

" **Today we're about to watch yet another spectacular fight! The brave Challenger will face the one, the only and the unbeatable King of Riding Duels! Can our Challenger win this and get the title? Today's Challenger is the Rational Champion, the one proven undefeated so far to the regional tournaments, Loren Meadow!"**

The one introduced as Loren waved to the crowds, holding his helmet under his arm and grinning at the loud cheering that followed. For sure they were expecting to see quite a duel. Even outside he stadium, those who didn't have the money to find tickets or simply didn't make it in time to book them, were holding their holographic "books" checking on the two duelists that were about to give them the duel they were waiting for, checking the Challenger's bio, number of wins and the opponents he had won against and so went on.

" **Will Meadow manage to defeat the King of Ice, the King of D-Wheelers, the King of Speed himself? Will he manage to get the title from the King's hands? Can this Challenger win?"**

Under the huge stage even the cheering and the micro phonic voice seemed distant and the lights didn't reach that much. A man with tri-colored spiky hair, dressed in a full-body, skin-tight D-Wheel uniform took a long breath and cracked his neck from side to side to warm-up. His heart was hammering against his ribs but not in anxiety, but in excitement. A tall man in the shadows appeared from behind with his arms crossed over his chest and his trench coat floating around his ankles.

"Good luck" Masahiro said in a low voice and a small smile.

The man glanced over his shoulder with a huge grin and doing a thumb-up.

"Yeah!" he said in his deep voice

The presenter continued presenting the duelist.

" **And now the moment you were all expecting! Greet the one, the only, the unbeatable Ice King, Adam Yuusuke!"**

The youth grinned and the next moment he rushed out in broad daylight opening his arms and greeting his ecstatic spectators, who now went wild. He wasn't a tall man. He had an average body type and barely the average height, however the flame in his bright grayish-blue eyes surely was enough on its own to make crowds love him. His tri-colored spiky hair had also colors of blue, black and golden-yellow, with yellow bolt-like bangs hugging his face. His uniform was also white with blue details and patterns. It was an outfit suited for the man called "Ice King". Adam Yuusuke was a young man at the age of 20 but he was this famous even since his 16 years. Adam blew a kiss with both hands to the fans waiting for his performance and a couple of girls shrieked as if he had cast some spell on them and some of them even fainted (or nearly did). Adam had always that grin on his face. He turned around to his challenger. It was a man around a head taller than him, average in weight, dressed in traditional punk-style clothing with high boots and gloves and sleeveless torn vest. Over it he had a leather waistcoat. Adam smiled to his opponent and extended his hand at him.

"Well, let us have a good duel!" he said the phrase his fans grew even wilder when they heard.

The duelist smiled back and both of them shook hands under the "music" of their spectators' cheers and yells. The Majorettes kept on rhythmically cheering for their star, Adam. Adam simply walked in his fast pace to his white and blue D-Wheel, sitting himself on it and putting the matching helmet on. Both the D-Wheels, the motorbikes for dueling, started driving towards the exit towards the round stadium, going to the line to begin with the micro phonic voice accompanying them:

" **And the two duelists enter the stadium now! Oh! They reach they have reached the starting line! Let us use the Magic of Battle!"**

Adam smirked.

"Speed World 3 set on!" he said pressing a button to the small screen before him.

Once he did, the card he summoned appeared to the screen and soon a synthetic voice came from inside:

" **Duel Mode On.** **Auto Pilot Standby"**

And the stadium got filled with a misty, purple color.

" **The stadium is now dominated by Speed World 3 card! Now no other spell cards are allowed other than Speed Spells and their use is determined by the number of Speed Counters each player has! A world that is dominated from Speed!"** the man was holding the micro with real passion, **"Perhaps we will have to remind the new rules for the tournament. For these tournaments players can use Speed Spell Cards the same way they use their Trap Cards. In other words even activate them in their opponent's turn from either the Field or their Hand! Oh, the excitement! And the opponents are about to start! When the red light is on!"**

The monitor showing the blue lights and the red one appeared in holographic form over the stadium in front of the opponents. They switched the engines on and the sound of them made the crowds cheer even louder (if that was even possible). The blue lights started switching on one after the other.

" **Riding Duel!"**

"Acceleration!" both opponents said in union as if answering to the micro phonic voice.

* * *

The back wheels of the D-Wheels shrieked and both of the motors stormed forward at full speed; the black-orange and the white-blue one.

" **And here they started! Now let's see who is the first! The first one to turn the corner will get the lead!"**

The two duelists were focused on the street before them as the round stadium was "passing by" them the faster they went. The asphalt below them seemed to be sucked into their wheels. The one in the black D-Wheel seemed to be still back but soon came to the same line as the white one. Adam put on some more speed and by some seconds he took the first turn before his opponent.

" **And the one leading this duel is…ADAM YUUSUKE!"**

As the fans were cheering Adam smirked.

"I am going first! I draw! I summon Cold Enchanter in Attack Mode!"

A ball of light flashed next to his head and from inside it a small female spellcaster appeared with a smile on her lips and a snowflake-shaped wand in her hand. (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200)

"Then I play a face-down card" Adam continued, "Turn end!"

" **Ooohhhhh! It came already! Adam Yuusuke starts with the famous monster of his, Cold Enchanter! Every time he discards a card from his hand he can place an Ice Counter on any monster on the Field! And his monster will gain 300 Attack Points for every one of them! How will the Challenger answer?!"**

"My move!" Meadow said drawing a card

[Speed Counters: Adam=1, Meadow=1]

"I play Iron Chain Snake in Attack Mode!" the man declared playing his card.

The snake in the shape of a chain appeared out of a similar circle of light hissing (ATK: 800, DEF: 1200). Adam glanced over his shoulder to see it.

"Iron Chain Snake, huh?" he thought, "A Deck-killing deck. In that case…"

They both took a turn in front of the ecstatic spectators. However the man was not done yet.

"Also, I activate the Speed Spell Bronzing! Now when I have a Level 4 or lower Reptile monster on the Field with Attack points less than my opponent's I can give to my monster 1000 Attack Points for Battle Phase only"

"What?!" the Ice King exclaimed in surprise, glancing over his shoulder once more.

The Iron Chain Snake's Attack rose automatically from 800 to 1800 as the Snake was now showered by bronze color.

"Go Iron Chain Snake! Attack Cold Enchanter! Bronze Fang!"

The bronzed snake hissed and rushed forward onto the Cold Enchanter hologram. The hologram scattered in small pieces. Adam yelled as the Life Points dropped from 4000 to 3800.

" **Ooohhhhh! Adam Yuusuke received a hit! The Challenger is now leading in Life Points!"**

"Open Reverse Card!" Adam said and a card flipped open, "Speed Spell Ice Mirage! This card is activated when a monster of mine is destroyed by Battle. It allows me to summon an Ice Mirage Token to my Field. It's Attack and Defense points are determined by the monster that was just destroyed!"

As if on the queue, a monster made its entrance. It had the shape and size of Cold Enchanter, but it was all grayish-blue as if it was a statue made of ice. That caused Meadow to hiss a little before finishing his turn.

"I place a face-down card on the field" Meadow added, "Turn end"

When he said that, the Iron Chain Snake's attack returned back to normal and the bronze color disappeared.

"My Turn!" Adam drew a card.

[Speed Counters: Adam=2, Meadow=2]

"I Summon Blizzard Warrior in Attack Mode!" Adam Yuusuke played another card

And in a light the ice-dressed warrior with the ice-made weapon made his appearance with a battle roar (ATK: 1400, DEF: 400).

"Also I Release both Blizzard Warrior and the Ice Mirage Token to Special Summon Ice Master to my Field!"

And the two monsters were turned into two colorful balls of light who joined together to form a disc of white light and from inside a tall, beautiful woman dressed in white armor appeared, holding her ice scepter (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000).

" **Unbelievable! What a turn of events! Adam Yuusuke first had no monsters and now he has called a level 8 monster in no time!"**

Adam turned his D-Wheel around so now he was driving backwards and was facing his opponent.

"Ice Master, Attack Iron Chain Snake with Blizzard Scepter!"

The Ice Master jumped high swinging the scepter as if it was a majorette's baguette and prepared to hit the opponent's monster.

"Trap Card open!" his opponent exclaimed, "Poison Shield! Now by giving up 1000 Life Points I can negate the attack to a Reptile-type monster and end the Battle Phase"

Indeed a shining shield appeared over the Iron Chain Snake and the woman's scepter was deflected by it. A loud clang was heard as the scepter touched the shield and its owner jumped back at Adam's Field. Meadow's Speed Counters reduced by one.

"He sacrificed his own Speed Counters to stop my attack!" Adam thought half-annoyed, half-impressed.

He span around once more so he was facing the road.

"I play a Face Down card. Turn end"

"My Turn!" Meadow drew a card

[Speed Counters: Adam=3, Meadow=2]

The man looked at the card he drew and smirked.

"Yuusuke, you are not the only one who can perform and Advance Summon! I Summon Iron Chain Snake in Attack Mode!"

A second monster with the same name appeared on the Field right next to the previous one.

"Two Iron Chain Snakes" Adam thought glancing over his shoulder, "However even if he used the Ability of one of the two to equip it to my monster and reduce its attack by 800 points, Ice Master's Attack Points would still be 1700. She would be stronger than his second Iron Chain Snake. So what reason did he have to summon the specific monster…?" his eyes widened right away as he thought, "He couldn't be…"

His opponent confirmed his thinking.

"I Release both of my Iron Chain Snakes to Special Summon my Chain Dragon!"

And the monsters too became two colorful balls of light that joined into a single white light-disk and from inside it, a huge dragon came out. He looked like the Iron Chain Snake, with a throat that seemed to be consisted by chain links. The dragon roared fearfully and unfolded his large wings. His brownish color (similar to the Iron Chain Snake) seemed to be covering the sun, while its yellow eyes were looking at the monster before him hungrily (ATK: 2900, DEF: 2300).

" **It came! Meadow's Ace Monster! Chain Dragon! The Ice King seems to be in the corner now! How can he defeat this monster?!"**

"Chain Dragon, attack his Ice Monster with Melted Metal Flare!"

And the giant dragon spat out a melted lava-like fire who hit the Ice Master of Adam's and made it also shatter in pieces and the blow hit Adam as well who yelled as his Life Points dropped from 3800 to 3400. His D-Wheel appeared to be swinging a little causing the spectators to expire an agonizing "Ahh!". He re-gained control right away though.

" **How terrifying! Adam Yuusuke's monster was killed with one blow! He's left with no monsters again against Meadow's Ace Monster! What will you do, Adam Yuusuke?!"**

* * *

"When Chain Dragon attacks and destroys a monster in battle forces you to throw the top five cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Well, Yuusuke, throw your five cards!"

Adam drew the five cards and let them to the Graveyard opening and one by one they got lost inside it.

"I knew it" he thought in the meantime, "His purpose is destroying my deck and at the same time he left me with no monsters while he has a monster of 2900 points of Attack."

"But" his opponent continued, "When he does so, he has to switch in Defense Mode"

The dragon folded itself in a ball almost and its color changed to a purplish-blue one as he switched its Mode.

"Turn End"

Adam was driving in thought.

"Indeed, I am in a tough position. The only thing I have on the Filed is a Facedown card and no monsters to shield myself. I have no time for Advance Summon at the moment and no monster of mine has so much power on its own to stop this power"

His finger touched the Deck ready to draw the next card as he was thinking:

"I will bet everything on this draw."

And with one move and closed eyes he drew a card. His lips formed a smirk.

"It came!" he mumbled satisfied.

It was what he expected to see.

"I activate the Speed Spell Cold Water! With this card I can bring back from the Grave a Water-Type monster! Revive, Cold Enchanter!"

The magician made her appearance once more on the Field.

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster Snow Spirit!"

And a small white and blue creature made its appearance in a small light, making a cute sound as it did so. (ATK: 300, DEF: 200). His opponent appeared concerned.

"Tuner Monster" he thought, "He couldn't have…!"

"I activate Snow Spirit's Special Ability! When it is used for Synchro Summoning a Water-Type monster, it can be considered as a Level 4 monster!"

And indeed the hologram that was pointing out Level 1 started to go up till it showed Level 4.

"Level 4 Cold Enchanter and Level 4 Snow Spirit Tuning!"

The little creature and the Enchanter jumped in the air and the small thing shattered forming four little starts that turned into green circles. The circles then came over the Enchanter making her look transparent and through her appeared four more stars.

" _The path of darkness and light is opening inside people. Cold blizzard, please become power once more!"_

The blinding light appeared as a ray next to him as Adam continued his chanting.

" _Synchro Summon! Show yourself, White Ice Dragon!"_

And in a sea of light and sparkle the majestic dragon opened its crystal wings with a tremendous roar. (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100)

" **HERE IT IS!"** the man screamed in his micro, **"Adam Yuusuke's Ace Monster! White Ice Dragon!"**

Even the opponent of Adam's was there, frozen staring up at the beast he had heard so much about…

"So it's here…the famous White Ice Dragon…!"

"White Ice Dragon's Effect will now activate! When Synchro Summoned I can discard one card and can attack directly!" Adam said while discarding one hand

"What!?"

"Go! White Ice Dragon!"

Loren Meadow looked up in a mix of excitement and terror as the white dragon flew over his defense monster and found its way above his head.

"…Ice Feather!"

The dragon flapped his strong wings and a storm of icicles fell upon him. The man screamed as they were hitting him for real and his D-Wheels started taking crazy spins as he lost control of it and his Life Points dropped from 3000 to 500. He re-gained control of his D-Wheel pretty fast and brought it back to the street but the damage done was great. Because he had lost 2500 Life Points his Speed Counters had dropped by one for each 1000 points of damage he had taken. In other words they had just dropped by two in this turn bringing him back to square one.

[Speed Counters: Adam=4, Meadow=1]

" **Ooohhhhh! What a crush! Meadow's Life Points dropped to 500 and his Speed Counters dropped by two in a single Turn! What an extreme turn of events!"**

Adam smirked enjoying the sound of the crowds cheering for him and the move he had just made to turn the tables to his favor.

"This settles it" he said in a kind of arrogant way, shocking his opponent.

"Wh-What are you walking about?! I still have some Life Points left and on next turn my Chain Dragon will go to Attack Position and…"

"Nope!" Adam answered in amusement, "It ends this turn! Trap Card open! Ice Crystal Fall! This card activates when a monster of mine performs successfully a Direct Attack. The monster that attacked can attack once more this Turn and also this card can inflict additional 800 Points of Damage to my opponent"

"Th-That can't be!"

"Go once more, White Ice Dragon! Attack his Chain Dragon! Ice Feather Storm!"

The man could do nothing more but scream as the dragon attacked once more to his shield monster and the pieces of ice also reached him causing his Life Points to drop to 0. His D-Wheel stopped, releasing a cloud of smoke along with shiny letters that wrote "DEFEAT" in the process.

" **And the winner is…ADAM YUUSUKE!"**

As the spectators had now risen from their seats to cheer and applaud, Adam stopped the engine and hopped off his D-Wheel removing his matching helmet to start waving to his spectators.

"All for your own entertainment!" he yelled to the audience, his head already appearing to the big screen.

He smirked at that and then turned to his just defeated opponent, walking to him.

"Hey…" he said with a sincere smile, "It was a good duel" and offered him a hand for a handshake.

His Challenger smirked and got off his D-Wheel, accepting the hand with these words:

"You win today, Yuusuke, but remember you better watch out! Next time I ain't losing!"

"I'll be waiting!" and turned back to his fans again to send them another kiss

He walked back at the kiosks where the man from before was waiting. His bright green eyes were looking at him while his long, brown hair was floating the same way as his trench coat. His clothes had a discreet green color.

"That was a good duel" he complimented him simply

"Thank you, Masahiro" Adam replied smiling, "He had me scared once or twice back there!"

* * *

The two men started walking through the tunnel that led outside. They seemed so different with each other. Adam Yuusuke was barely the average height and body structure, dressed in a white and blue D-Wheel uniform that was showing off a bit of his bare chest below. Masahiro Seto, his right hand and protector was tall, much taller above the average, with long hair that reached below his hips and wearing common clothes with a long trench coat. His clothes barely showed some skin of his (especially his strong neck). He had his hands bare, without gloves and his clothes were in green color instead of white.

"In the end you managed to turn the tables, Adam" Masahiro said in a low voice along the way

"Yeah. I was worried for a second but in the end I did it. I guess I won't lose my title today either"

"Obviously"

Masahiro Seto was always careful with the words he used and never used more than he should to. Adam was more of the talking guy and licked to show off his skills. That was pretty obvious. Masahiro didn't really have this kind of ambition. As the two of them came to the light they found countless reporters waiting for him, calling.

"Adam Yuusuke-san! Here! Here Adam Yuusuke!"

Adam looked at Masahiro and shrugged his shoulders. It was not like he wasn't used to it anyway (or that he didn't like it). He moved towards the cameras, the reporters and the photographers, smirking smugly.

"Adam Yuusuke-san!" a reporter extended his microphone as closest to Adam as possible as if desperate to feed him some ice cream! "Please tell us the secret of your success! You are known to be one of the few unbeatable people out here! Please tell us your secret!"

"How do you manage to get so many wins? People want to know!" another said

"Adam Yuusuke-san!"

"Adam Yuusuke-san!"

Adam wasn't like he hadn't answered those questions a hundred times already (that period of three months) but the thing never got old to him so, he simply kept on smiling to the cameras.

"It is not like a talent or anything" he answered, "It is a result of hard work and also faith to my Deck. Usually it doesn't disappoint me"

"Rumors say you have not yet lost a single game! Is it true?"

"Is it, I wonder?" Adam shrugged, "There is no such thing as 'unbeatable'. I count my few defeats myself. Don't tell anyone!" he added the last one with a wink so all reporters laughed.

Adam knew that most of them didn't believe he was serious.

"Adam Yuusuke-san, you count countless fans out there! Please send them a message!"

Adam nodded or better smiled lowering his head so the move could also be interpreted as a nod.

"I am telling them the same thing I say the past years. I thank them for their love and their attention throughout all these years. I assure them there is no such thing as unworthy duelist. I am waiting for every challenge and perhaps one day I will have the honor of facing them in a duel. Believe in your Decks and in yourselves most of all. Dreams do come true. All it takes is for us to extend our arms and hands and grab them!"

The interview was on every screen on TVs all over Neo Domino City, either at their homes or the giant screens in various places of the city. People had come often at a halt only to check on what their duelist was saying. However in a dark room one TV didn't bring so much happiness to someone else. A silhouette gritted her teeth in the darkness and her fingers close in an angry fist.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **I finally made the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Zokusei. Sorry if I refer to them as "episodes" from now on. I made them that way they look like episodes from an anime and not like fanfiction.** First of all I will be making all synthetic, mechanical or microphonic voices with **bold** letters. The synchro chants will be with _italics_

 **Now for the rules presented here, most of them appear in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's as well. I added a new rule with the Speed Spells that can also be activated like trap cards to make the plot more interesting.**  
 **The card names I am putting here are the names that appear in dubbed versions of the animes or the English version of the cards that are more familiar with people. I will be using Japanese-like names for the cards I have created. For example here the real cards are**  
Cold Enchanter  
Iron Chain Snake  
Blizzard Warrior  
Ice Master

 **Cards I have created:**

SP Bronzing (SP Buronzingu / ブロンジング)  
SP Ice Mirage (SP Aisu Mirazu / アイス ミラズ)  
Poison Shield (Poison Shiirudo / ポイズン シールド)  
Chain Dragon (Chein Doragon / チェーン ドラゴン)  
SP Cold Water (SP Corudo Woutaa / コールド ウォーター)  
Snow Spirit (Yuki no Yosei / 雪の妖精)  
Ice Crystal Fall (Aisu Curisutaru Fooru / アイス クリスタル フォール)

[ White Ice Dragon / ホワイト アイス ドラゴン **(a card created by Rioo-chan (DA)** ]

 **Adam's Summoning Chant full is:**

 _"The path of darkness and light is opening inside people. Cold blizzard, please become power once more! Synchro Summon! Show yourself White Ice Dragon!"_

暗闇と光の道は人の中にあらわれて いる. 冷たいブリザードふたたび力になってくれ! シンクロしょうかん! いでよホワイト アイス ドラゴン!

(Kurayami to hikari no michi wa hito no naka ni arawarette iru. Tsumetai burizaado futatabi chikara ni natte kure! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ide yo Howaito Aisu Doragon!)

 **For those of you who ask I have been writing this story imagining it happen like a real anime but in Japanese and that is why sometimes grammar might look strange to you (and yes I use exclamation points because like I said I want to transfer you all the feelings that happen in this "episode" so you can imagine it more lively). Also I use terms of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and that is why isnstead of "Tribute" I say "Release". In 5D's usually they refered to sacrifices as "release".**

 **Japanese Duel Phrases:**

 _First Draw:_ Senko Doro  
 _Draw:_ Doro  
 _Summon:_ Shoukan  
 _Attack/Defense Mode:_ Kougeki/Subu Hyoji  
 _Turn End:_ Taan Endo (elsewhere Taan o Shyuurio (suru/shimasu))  
 _Open Reverce Card:_ Ribaasu Kaado Open  
 _Speed Spell:_ Speedo Speru  
 _Speed Counters:_ Speedo Kauntaa  
 _My turn:_ Ore no Taan (elsewhere Boku/Watashi/Washi no Taan)  
 _Level:_ Reberu  
 _Damage:_ Dameeji  
 _Release:_ Ririsu  
 _Advance Summon:_ Aduvaansu Shoukan  
 _Special Summon:_ Tokushi Shoukan  
 _Activate:_ Hatsudou  
 _It came!/Here it is!:_ Kitta!  
 _LV x (monster) and LV x (monster) Tuning:_ Reberu x (monster) to Reberu x (monster) o Tiuningu  
 _Field:_ Firudo  
 _Graveyard:_ Bouchi  
 _On the Field:_ Firudo no Jou ni  
 _Hand:_ Tefuda

 **I think that's all. I hope you liked it for a start. Please comment me... Enjoy!**

 _ **Please do not steal or use any of this without my permission and without giving me credit. Thank you**_


End file.
